


Something To Tell You

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Nick has something important to say to David.(Tumblr fic prompt)
Relationships: David Hodges/Nick Stokes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Something To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Person A: “I have something to tell you.”  
> Person B: “Oooh~ Are you about to profess your undying love for me?”  
> Person A: “Yes, I am.”  
> Person B: “.....What?”
> 
> Thanks Jack for sending me this :)

“I have something to tell you.”

Had it been any other day, David would have smiled politely and asked what it was. But David’s day had been _shitty_ and the man in the doorway was the reason – stupid Stokes and his mixed signals, those soft lips accompanied by an awkward half-laugh and then his cold shoulder.

Consequently, David's sense of self-preserving sarcasm made him spit out a reply without thinking,“Oh, are you about to profess your undying love for me?”

His lips snapped shut the second he realized what he’d done.

Nick huffed. Blinked. Nodded.

“Yes, I am.”

David stood, mouth agape in shock before he managed to stutter, “...What?”

Nick’s gaze fell to the floor with a sheepish grin while he absently ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, not in those exact words. Actually I came to apologize and ask if you’d like to go out some time?”

David swallowed, sure his own eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets.

“I… uh… what?”

Nick dropped his hand and slowly looked up at him.

“Go out with me, David. On a date. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

David shook his head in disbelief, then smiled.

“Okay.”


End file.
